


Gabe And The New Boy (Post Story)

by Max_Jackson



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gabe needs someone else to take his mind off of Clementine, I decided to write this because in the end no one else was going to, I'll try to update this as much as possible, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Short Chapters, These tags contain some spoilers, the story does as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: After a morning shakeup, when a wounded boy is brought into the city of Richmond, Gabe can't help but be fascinated by him, as he also tries to deal with the emotions he feels towards this boy. Short chapters but I'll try and update frequentlyHIATUS - sorry, I'm not sure when Ill get back to this, I'm looking to edit some of the chapters. I'll TRY to update this. I am so, so sorry





	1. A New Dawn, A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after episode 5. Richmond is saved, David is still dead (as I believe we all agree he should be), Tripp is dead (and I weep for it), Clementine has left (as she is an independent black woman who needs no man to hold her down), Kate is still alive (she has... Literally one use throughout this entire story, sorry Kate... Kinda useless here). Please enjoy the story!

It was a morning, like every other that came before it. Gabe woke up, he was still holding onto the past as best he could, with naive hopes. He woke up with the hope that, that day would finally be the one that was different, that Clementine would come back, that she’d change her mind, that she’d love him, like how he knew he loved her. Every day he was filled with disappointment, his mind couldn’t grapple with the fact that Clementine was really… Gone, she was out of his life. Gabe had begun to have a pretty solid routine, he’d walk everywhere, from the front gate, to the infirmary, for anything that might give him a shred of comfort. But what Gabe found on this day was nothing like what he’d expect. It was 7:00 AM when he heard the gate opening. Suddenly 3 armed guards and his uncle, Javier Garcia, came rushing through the gate. Javier was holding something, no, not something, it was someone, not just someone, it was a small… Person, definitely a teenager, Gabe couldn’t work out the gender of the teen, as they had some cloak draped over themselves. Javier ran into the medical wing, where the newly appointed Doctor Ito was stationed, one of the best Surgeons they had ever known. This had never happened before, or if it had, he had no memory of it. Gabe knew he would be talking to his uncle soon about it, so he did the best to let it go for the moment, after all, he was searching for any hope the love of his life was actually back in his life. As per usual, he found nothing, saddened, he moped back to his house, completely forgetting the child brought into the city.


	2. A Day For The Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight in shining armour arrives as Gabe is being heckled, and he spends quality time getting to know this boy.

3 Weeks Later:  
Gabe woke up, he looked dead, in all honesty, he felt the part. It had been 4 months, and there was no sign of Clementine, alive, or dead, and to add onto that, the nightmares were coming back.

These nightmares consisted of various, grotesque forms of Clementine, maybe a Muerto, or as simple as a gun shot to the forehead. Gabe felt as powerless as when his own sister, Mariana had her life stripped away at the young age of 13. As powerless as when his stepmother, Kate, got shot. As worthless as when he caused David, his own father to crash, and inevitably die, Gabe was useless to his uncle, and his stepmother, to everyone he was around, and he knew so very, very well. 

These nightmares, these thoughts sprouted when Clem left, at least then, he could assure himself that she’d come back alright, but now? 4 Months in, there was no way she would come back. He pushed everything aside and walked out of his room, and out of his house. Immediately he noticed the stares, and the murmurs. “It’s that Garcia kid, the one with no dad” “it’s Gabe, he looks extra mean today, might want to stay out of his vision today”.

The murmuring got louder, as people didn’t exactly fear him, it was more obvious, less hidden, now it was a casual conversation in Richmond. Someone even called him a school shooter, a kid, 10 years old, looked at him, in the eyes, and called him that. Gabe was about to tell the kid off, but it seemed that someone had read his mind “hey kid, leave him alone, go play with some imaginary friends or something, take a hike… Now kid, skedaddle”. Gabe looked to his side to see a boy, short black hair, like his black pants, black leather jacket, Jesus Christ! You could mistake him for the physical embodiment of night! The kid stuck out his tongue at the boy and moved on. 

Then his eyes were on Gabe he said “looks like your Richmond's little celebrity, I’m Jay, by the way”. Gabe looked skeptical “why are you here?” Jay lifted his jacket and shirt to reveal a set of stitches “bullet wound… A couple anyways, I collapsed a block or two away from this… Lovely place, and as a result I was brought in”. Gabe let down his guard a bit, Jay continued “school shooter, is there more to it than the look?” Gabe replied “attitude and looks”. Jay chuckled “a winning combo! Say, wanna walk with me?”. Gabe went back to being suspicious “where and why?” Jay chuckled “oh you know, around, besides, a celebrity has to have some kind of bodyguard, right?”. Gabe smiled slightly and said “alright Jay, but if you do a shit job, I’m firing you”. Jay smiled “you got it boss, now let us go forth!”. And Jay led Gabe around town, whilst dealing with the frequent hecklers. It was something that kept Gab from thinking about Clementine, and that was good, he smiled more, got angry less, Gabe liked this.


	3. A Moment Of Peace, Amongst The Chaos, of Richmond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Gabriel bond more as there is some peace in Richmond, and for a moment, Gabe doesn't feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I forgot this existed to be honest.

As Gabe and Jay came to a stop, they sat near an active water fountain, it was no longer a precious commodity. They were walking for a long while now, and the sun was close to setting. While Gabe was staring off into the direction of the sun, and the fading shadows on the wall, one by one. Jay tapped on his shoulder, and as Gabe looked over, he saw a calm smile, and an easy going look on Jay's face. Jay said, in a very hushed tone "come on, I wanna show you something". As Jay grabbed Gabe's hand, and led him around, only then, did Gabe notice the silence of the city. Before he knew it he was being told to climb up pipes, and foot holds in the wall, and for some reason, Gabe didn't even think of objecting. He climbed up until he saw what looked like a metal panel covering up something. As Jay got closer, he looked around, then slid the panel aside so Gabe would be able to go in, when Gabe got inside, he saw, what could only be described as some kind of makeshift guard post, he'd never seen it before, never seen anyone even look at it. Jay spoke "I saw a hole in a metal sheet, a week ago, at night I crawled up here, I've made it my home, I don't think your people know about this place, and ever since I've made it my own I've kept it a secret". But Gabe tuned him out, he saw the most gorgeous sight in years, a beautiful sunset, with a pink light beaming up in the skies, The Sun about to float below the horizon, the sight suckered him into the feeling of comfort. For a moment, it felt as though everything was okay, then he felt a hand on his shoulder "that sight never gets old". Gabe looked down to see a decent sized bed, and Jay noticed it too, then he asked "would you stay a while?" And Gabe was powerless to say no. Gabe just nodded his head.


End file.
